


Momma Spider

by spideymoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, momma spider, motherly natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymoo/pseuds/spideymoo
Summary: Natasha Romanov, the 'most deadly assassin on earth', babying the newest and youngest Avenger.Peter Parker, 15 years old, Spider-Man.





	Momma Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluff for the fluffles out there :S

Natasha can’t have a child, everyone knows that by now.

She’s always wanted one, a little kid to look after. To enlighten them when they’re sad, to protect them like a wolf and her cubs.

Ever since Peter moved into the Avengers HQ, him and herself have had a strong connection. At first it was just the arachnoids thing, but now they have even nicknamed each other ‘Momma Spider’ and ‘Baby Spider’. All the other Avengers call them that too when they’re together, and Nat has grown to like it.

She babies Peter unintentionally, and Peter always asks for her permission to do things. Like a Mother. She takes care of him when he’s hurt, gently running her fingers through his chestnut hair and softly caressing his cheek. Peter has never known what having a Mom felt like, he only had May. Same for a Dad, but the other day he accidentally called Tony his ‘Dad’ during a meeting. The others grinned at each other, but Peter flushed in embarrassment. All the Avengers like to baby Peter, but Nat probably likes it best.

Peter would sometimes have severe nightmares, and wake up screaming at 3am. Natasha would burst into his room, rush over to him and embrace him tightly. Peter’s sobs escape into her shoulder and she places a firm hand on the back of his head. ‘Shh, Detka.’ She hushes him softly, and he grows silent, but hugs her tighter.

Tony would come in to wake Peter up, but would find him fast asleep in her arms, Nat absentmindedly stroking his hair whilst gazing out the window.


End file.
